Encerrados
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: YAOI. Dos tontos enamorados y una bodega ¿Que puede pasar? ShunxAce


**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>— ¿Vas a seguir molestando?— se expresó abiertamente un joven de cabellos verdosos y ojos grises casi en tonalidad negra. Sin dudarlo era Ace.<p>

Al parecer le fastidiaba que uno de sus compañeros se atreviera a llevarle la contraria. Sobre todo él. El molestosamente callado, malhumorado, sarcástico y orgulloso del grupito. Pero también era el callado, malhumorado, sarcástico y orgulloso que por desgracia le llamaba la atención de algo más que amistad.

— Si corregir tus horrendos errores es molestar… entonces sí— Shun lo miró por el rabo de sus ojos.

Odiaba admitirlo por una sencilla razón. Si su amigo castaño se enteraba que le gustaban los de su mismo género comenzaría a burlarse sobre haber cambiado de "bando". Lo único que no comprendía es porque rayos no se reía de la relación de Marucho y Ren o la relación masoquista-pedófila de Keith con Lync.

Ni idea, pero no sería payaso de nadie. Y menos de Dan.

— Inepto— soltó mordazmente Ace

— Inmaduro— regresó con poca dificultad el moreno

— ¿De nuevo con eso? Haber señor madurez. Dime cuando he actuado inmaduramente— le retó casi seguro el peliverde mientras conseguía una risa ladina del ojiámbar.

— ¿Seguro?—

— ¿No has escuchado?— repitió una interrogante

— Bien dicen que un idiota contesta una pregunta con otra—se burló con una risa provocando un sonrojo en el otro joven. El sonrojo era evidente, pero lo que no era sencillo de averiguar era si debido al coraje por haber sido insultado limpiamente o por haberse ganado una risa de Shun.

— Bien, esto es todo. No soporto tantos comentarios fuera de lugar por un día— Se alejó dramáticamente Ace

Shun suspiró y se dispuso a seguirlo. De igual manera se dirigían al mismo sitio. Ese era el sitio a que cierto castaño denominaba como "un prisión resguardada por el gobierno con intención de esclavizar a la juventud". En resumen la escuela.

— ¿A qué se debió su tardanza?— saludó burlescamente Dan

Ace sin tardar en reaccionar le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza para apresurar su paso hacia el interior de la escuela.

— Bien merecido— dijo Shun siguiéndole el paso a su amigo

Una vez dentro el ojinegro se dispuso a sentarse en donde siempre, pero al recordar el comentario de Dan hacía unos minutos le rogó a Runo que le dejara el lugar con ella o Alice. La peliazul extrañada aceptó la idea, pues rara vez le pedía algo.

— Hola Ace. Raro que estés aquí— saludó Alice ofreciéndole una galleta del paquete que tenía en la mano. El chico negó amablemente mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa.

— ¿No le has dicho?— fue directa la pelinaranja.

Al oír aquello el peliverde dio un salto sobre lo rápida que era en decir las cosas. Pero negó en silencio.

— Y no lo haré—

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó casi sabiendo la respuesta

— Tu gustabas de él hace un año… ¿Y me incitas a que yo le diga que él me gusta?— preguntó Ace desconcertado

Al oír lo último la galleta que tenía en la mano se quebró por la repentina fuerza que colocó sobre ella a pesar de haber sido un minúsculo lapso de tiempo. Suspiró y se regresó al chico.

— Terminé descubriendo que lo veía mejor como un amigo. Salimos un par de veces pero las cosas no se dieron— confesó con una gran risa

Ace solo bajó la cabeza. Iba a pronunciar algo más pero la profesora les interrumpió.

La clase comenzó de lo más tranquilo. Alice y Runo terminaron el examen justo después que un joven de cabellos blancos que iba con un pequeño rubio que estaba en ese grado por haber sido adelantado.

— Runo… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?— pidió la pelinaranja mientras su amiga asentía — Ayúdame a hacer que Ace se le declare a Shun—

Al oír aquello no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la impresión

— ¿Qué?... No hay duda que terminara siendo bateado— Supuso la peliazul refiriéndose a que el ojinegro sería cruelmente rechazado

— No lo creo. Shun dijo que Ace era de su gusto, pero no se lo decía por terminar peleando con él— confirmó Alice dejando impresionada a su amiga

Tardó un rato en pensar. Pero bien sabía que tarde o temprano alguno de los 2 chicos se enterarían. Además lo único que ella haría sería adelantar un tantito las cosas, y el resultado dependería de ellos así que lo que sea que terminara pasando sería por ellos.

— En ese caso te ayudo— alzó un pulgar la ojiverde

Ambas chicas se fueron caminando por el pasillo pensando en la manera de juntar a esos dos cabezas duras. Al llegar a la cafetería vieron a un pequeño e inocente niño de cabellos rosados intentando apuñalar con un tenedor a un joven de cabellera rubia, el cual era su novio.

— ¿Y ahora?— preguntó Alice al pelirosa

— Este tacaño no quiere comprarme un postre…—seguía forcejeando con la victima

— Si lo matas nadie te comprará de comer después. Además de seguro que Keith está guardando para comprarte algo más mañana— le salvó el pellejo.

El niño meditó unos segundos y luego prosiguió a comer tranquilamente la gelatina de mora que Alice le estaba obsequiando. Sin inmutarse de la bipolaridad de su adorado niño Keith sonrió en agradecimiento por salvar su corta vida.

— ¿Y esas caras?— preguntó mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida

— Pues… ¿Tienes una idea de cómo hacer que alguien se le confíese a otro alguien?— preguntó sin poder ser más discreta la peliazul

— Depende… ¿Quiénes son esos dos alguien?— Keith quería ayudar pero para ayudar debía saber aquel dato

— Shun y Ace— soltó Alice

Lync que estaba batallando para picar la gelatina con el tenedor y al fin lo había logrado se detuvo al escuchar lo último. Mientras que Keith se levantó y gritó de alegría.

— Ya no me veré forzado a estar junto a Mira tanto rato— festejó el rubio

— ¿Y si embriagan a Shun de manera que se le diga a Ace?— postuló el pelirosa

Muy mala idea. Shun más alcohol en su organismo era igual a un seguro desastre, parecía no tenerle mucha resistencia a esa sustancia por lo que se ponía fácilmente ebrio a decir quien sabe que tonterías. Y entre ellas verdades.

— Mala opción— espetó el rubio ganándose una patada en una zona blanda —Imbécil… nos dejarás sin descendencia— lloró el rubio con una mueca de enojo al pequeño.

— ¿Sin descendencia?— repitió con una perturbadora aura a su alrededor

— Mejor deja de fregar y cállate— fue directo Keith el cual estaba llegando a su límite. Y sobrepasarlo era poner de cabeza la escuela con tanto alboroto por las peleas con el niño.

— Arrogante— le insultó

— Enano—

—Pedófilo…—para ese argumento el mayor se quedó callado. ¿De dónde había sacado ese término?

— ¿Y qué tal si los encierran? En algún rato las hormonas les ganarán— mencionó Ren llegando a lado de Marucho

Alice sonrió ante tal propuesta. Ahora solo faltaba pensar en donde y como los encerrarían. Una vez pensado aquello sería cuestión de ponerse a trabajar.

No tardaron mucho en terminar de acordar que los encerrarían en la vieja bodega que hay en el tercer piso. Esa sala esta pequeña y solo tiene una cerradura por fuera, así que no saldrían a menos que les abrieran por fuera. También se tenía la ventaja que nadie solía ir a ese lugar, pues habían construido una nueva bodega en la parte de abajo.

Alice comenzó a buscar a Ace, mientras que Runo buscaba a Shun.

— ¿Eso te dijo la maestra?— preguntó el pelinegro mientras Runo asentía.

Ella le había dicho que la profesora de la clase de cocina le había indicado que buscara en la bodega del tercer piso un juego de cuchillos. Extrañado de tal petición se fue a cumplir lo que según se le había ordenado.

Al llegar allí se sorprendió de ver a Lync sentado en el suelo. Este lo miró y rió de una manera perturbadora. De un momento a otro fue empujado dentro del salón y le cerraron la única salida. Al momento de entrar golpeó con algo firme y un poco cálido.

— Si que eres idiota— se escuchó la voz de Ace

A juzgar por el tacto debido a que estaba oscuro era de suponer que el lugar era algo pequeño puesto a que tan solo empujaron a Shun este impactó de inmediato con el peliverde que extrañamente ya estaba allí.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— preguntó Shun una vez tomando su distancia con su compañero

— Difícil de explicar. Alice me pidió que viniera aquí y terminó siendo amenazado por un rubio relavado de que entrara o me castraría— Shun resistía las ganas de reírse —Notoriamente me decidí por la primera opción—

Recapitulando lo que el chico había dicho Shun se cuestionó claramente en tener una plática con la pelinaranja. Pues ya se había imaginado lo que estaba pasando.

Un silencio incómodo reinó la habitación por unos largos minutos que terminaron siendo casi una hora. Shun suspiró mientras intentaba ver la expresión del peliverde en plena oscuridad. Agudizando un poco su vista alcanzó a percibir que este tenía la cabeza acomodada en un barrote y luchaba por no dormirse.

— Oye…— rompió el silencio Ace — ¿Por qué me odias?— preguntó de manera tan directa que Shun se cuestionaba que responder.

Al paso de un rato, el moreno decidió probar la opción de la improvisación en su respuesta.

— Nunca dije que te odiara— corrigió

— Siempre ves la manera de comenzar a llevarme la contraria ¿De qué manera se interpreta?— replicó intentando sonar firme

El moreno solo resopló nervioso.

— Es… divertido ver tu cara— mencionó intentando romper contacto visual

— ¿Eh?—

— No… nada— se retractó a última hora

— Ah… claro— por algún motivo el peliverde se sentía decepcionado

En un mal movimiento Ace se recargó en la pared pero no divisó un alambre y se provocó una cortada en la mejilla. Al parecer hizo algún ruido ya que Shun se acercó a él.

— Si serás… deja ver— pidió el ojiámbar tomando el rostro del chico.

— Su…suel…ta— pidió notoriamente sonrojado

— ¿Por qué debería? Solo cállate un rato— mencionó mientras a ciegas limpiaba la cortada que se había hecho

Debido a uno de los apenas notorios temblores del peliverde uno de los dedos del moreno dio un leve rozón con los labios de Ace. Al sentir que después de haberlo tocado se relamía sonrió casi por inercia.

— Lo siento…— murmuró Kazami

— ¿Por qué?— Ace fue callado.

Al inicio no sabía qué rayos le pasaba pero al saber que Shun lo estaba besando se sorprendió, más no hizo esfuerzo por separarse de él. Al contrario, no tardó en seguirle el juego. Al menos hasta quedarse sin aire que les permitiera continuar.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó el peliverde

Shun no le respondió porque nuevamente comenzó a besarlo. Ace tomó la iniciativa y profundizó el mismo. Una mezcla entre confusión y placer invadió al peliverde.

— No te opusiste…— se percató el pelinegro

En la entrada se escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban a la dirección de ambos jóvenes. Shun y Ace se separaron rápidamente para por instinto actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

— ¿Qué han hecho?— preguntó pícaramente Lync

Recibió un empujón de Shun saliendo con una cara asesina. El toque de salida de la escuela se había hecho escuchar. Se dirigió al salón seguido del peliverde.

Al salir Ace se animó a dirigir palabra.

— ¿Te enojaste, verdad?— más que pregunta sonaba a afirmación

— No— mencionó mientras se giraba

A pesar que estaban a sobremanera solos ninguno de los dos hacía mucho esfuerzo por recapitular lo vivido unos momentos atrás. Pero Ace se armó de valor abriendo la bica y dejando salir una interrogante que le mataba de intriga.

— ¿Qué significó ese beso?— el ojinegro cuestionó deteniendo su andar.

Shun también freno su paso y miró de reojo al peliverde.

— ¿No te quedó claro?— preguntó retóricamente con una media sonrisa.

Ace avanzó con una risa burlona en su rostro, una vez que estaba un poco más delante de Shun soltó otro comentario aprovechando la ocasión.

— Sí. Ya me di una idea de lo que puede ser pero… ¿Recuerdas que hoy dijiste que solo los idiotas responden una pregunta con otra?— Ace se refería a la manera que el moreno contestó la interrogante que había cuestionado

El ojiámbar se provocó una curva malvada en sus labios.

— Me pegaste la idiotez al besarte— se burló

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo one-shot de categoría yaoi… la inspiración en este género estaba casi muerta, pero la recuperé =D<br>Con esfuerzo y logro hacer un fic de dos o tres capis, pero sería terminando los dos que tengo empezados y otros dos en proceso ^^U  
>Bueno… muchas gracias por leer<br>¡Amenazas, quejas, reviews, sugerencias todo bien recibido!**


End file.
